1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygienic devices and, in particular, to a hand-held device for gripping a piece of toilet paper which allows a physically challenged person to clean their anal region with comfort and convenience.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout history, the sanitary removal of fecal matter from the anal region has been of prime importance. Despite the progress in all fields of our standard of living and particularly the improvements in the field of hygiene, few changes have occurred in the method of cleaning the anus. The traditional method of using toilet paper requires the individual to hold the toilet paper in their hand while attempting to clean the anal region. This creates a potential health risk by exposing the person's hands to fecal matter. Also, some individuals, such the obese or physically challenged, may lack a sufficient range of motion in their arms or shoulders to reach behind themselves to their anal region.
In order to overcome some of the above problems, hand-held bidets were developed to spray a stream of water at the anal region, thereby flushing away any fecal matter (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,274, Kaneko et al., and, Des. 279,924, Osgood). However, since these devices spray a stream of water, they can be messy or difficult to use, especially for a person that is physically challenged in some fashion.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problems, there is a need for a hand-held device which will grip a piece of toilet paper and will extend the reach of the user's arm, thereby allowing the person to easily and conveniently clean their anal region thereby minimizing the chance of exposing themselves to the potential health risks of contacting fecal matter.
Although inventions of similar appearance exist, none are functionally or structurally designed to accomplish the presently described purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,274 discloses an endoscopic vascular clamping system and method. This is device is for temporally occluding a blood vessel and not for hygienic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,340 discloses a self-contained hand-held bidet. However, this device does not allow the user to grip a piece of toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,447 discloses an apparatus for douching the anus that is attached to a water source by a plastic hose. Again, the device does not hold a piece of toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,388 discloses a device for cleaning the anal region comprising a spray head that is attached to a water source.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.